Please
by SpringloverApril
Summary: This story is about Kido who needs Fudou for an intervieuw cause Sakuma has been sick. How will Fudou react?
1. What should I do?

**Me :This is me first story so I don`t really know how it works****  
**

No , no no no no

Kidou was shivering and panicking one of his arm holding a phone.

If your sick who else is gonna replace you?

The other on the phone said : Don`t worry Kidou I`m sure Genda can replace me

Sakuma , i have already considered Genda but he `s in Hawaii and the interview start about two hours , he would never make it at time.

Then Sakuma said with a voice full doubt : Why don`t you ask Fudou?

Fudou ? Really ? Come on you now he`s still mad at me cause I wanted to do the interview with you instead of him. How do you think he`s going to respond that I want to do the interview with him but only cause you`re sick?

You`re right Kidou but I think you should at least try to convince Fudou to go with you to the interview.

Then there felt a long silence that Kidou broke.

**Sakuma`s Pov**

_I know should n`t said that_

Okay Sakuma I`m sure Fudou won`t be so mad anymore. 'Sayonara" Sakuma

Sayonara .

I looked at my phone Phone call ended.

To be honest I wasn`t even happy that Kidou was making up to Fudou cause sometimes it felt like he liked him more than me. It was always like : "I can`t hang out with you I m with Fudou now " or "I`m sorry Sakuma but I don`t think Fudou will like that

Sometimes it felt like Kidou was hiding his relationship with me for Fudou.


	2. Red

**Thanks for the helpfull reviews:)**

Fudou`s** Pov.**

It was just a boring Saturday morning but then I heard the bell of my front door ring.

_That`s weird who could have dropped by ?_

I opened the door and ; _Screw it , it`s him. _I looked at him not only angry but also suprised.

_He was wearing a suit? Why? He did look goo- Hey i`m still mad at him , I can`t stand here and dream how wonderfull he looks._

My answer on his visit was short : "What are you doing here"?

Fudou I know you`re maybe still mad but I really really need your help. I looked at him and said : What can`t you pick clothes for a normal day? I give you a hint : normal people don`t wear suits at a average day.

Kidou looked at me and smiled

It`s not a average day you know; Today is the interview , do you know witch I mean?

_"Oh , you mean that interview witch you wanted to do with Sakuma ?" How can I not know._

Nope no idea

'Well I planned to go with Sakuma to that interview .

I wanted to tell him, tell my feeling for him , tell him it bothered me that he picked Sakuma instead of me but I couldn`t so I said; Can`t you shut up about your stupid interview *Yawn* It bores me.

'It isn`t stupid at all and-"

"Why are you here anyway!" My voice started to became louder.

Kidou stared to the ground looking shyly . 'Well , um... I-I`ve been wondering of you maybe could do the interview with me' saying it more like a question than an answer.

_What , is he ditching Sakuma for me? _Aren`t you going with Sakuma?

Well Sakuma`s sick _I could have known. _ Genda is in Hawaii _What are you trying to say?!_

And it had to be someone who also went to Teikoku .

_That`s it Kidou , you crossed the line_

Almost yelling when I said; You really know how the make someone feel unwanted , is this all you have to say? That the only reason you want to do the interview with me is cause i`m the only one left.

I set up a different low voice when I said ; Hey Fudou the only reason I want to do the interview with you is cause nobody else is available , by the way I have ignored the fact that we are best friends for weeks and I`m avoiding you the whole time but who cares. As long if I can do the interview.

Kidou`s blushed and it was obviously that he felt sorry. I-I i didn`t know that you felt ignored and I`m very sorry.

You know what Fudou I`m am going to tell you why this interview I so important for me.


	3. The item

"Okay , close your eyes Fudou , I`m going to show you the most important item I have."

Fudou closed his eyes and started to feel exited .

_"What would it be? A super cool soccer ball signed by Ronaldo? Oh or a diamond key witch is the key to a hidden treasure?Oh oh oh , or even a time machine . Okay , maybe not the time machine but I bet it`s awesome."_

"Wow"..._That`s disappointing _ Fudou rolled his eyes and said extremely sarcastic;

"A old soccer magazine ... So interesting ..."

Fudou looked around at Kidou`s livingroom and did n`t get what was so special about this old soccer magazine , he could imagine thousand things who would be way more the cough where they where sitting on was way more interesting

Kidou who sat next to me with his "special" magazine.

"his is not JUST a magazine" Kidou started to look uncomfortable ; "You know my parents died , right"?

Fudou started to feel awkward. _Did I insult you? "_Y-yes , why? "

Kidou blushed while he said;

"When I was six my parents died at a plane crash , the only thing I was left of them is this soccer magazine. It maybe has n`t the value of million dollars but for me it`s worth more then anything"

Fudou stared at Kidou. _I`ve never tought you would be so sensitive_

Fudou heard himself say"Of course i`m in"


	4. Interview

I looked around._ Was this the place of Kidou`s 'special' interview?_

The park...What a 'special'place._Even when I know this is the crappiest interview i`ve ever done but I should act interested_

I yawned , looking at my watch still five minutes remaining of this interview.

So...the interviewer said."What makes you soccer?"

A smile appeared on my mount when I was getting a brilliant idea. Kidou started to speak,"Well honestly I began to play socc-"I interrupted him.

With a loud voice I was beginning to speak."Why do I play soccer?"

"I have tons of reasons but the most important one ...love"Kidou glared at me and shook his head like he wanted to say"No, don`t"_Too late Yuuto._ I smiled and continued;"Love for soccer was important love for winning was important interviewer her eyes widened and started to write extremely fast like she could smell a big news hit coming.

I grinned while saying"But love for each other was important too , especially one certain person.I think I met the love of my life cause of soccer"

Now not only the interviewer was staring at me but also Kidou. Kidou opened hos mouth a little probably to say something but he was interrupted...by my lips. Even taught I was a rough kisser this was a soft kiss, It`s wasn`t my first one but it did felt like it warmth of him , his smell and his sweet lips made me dizzy, the good kind of course

It felt like the time stopped like there was only me and him and we both didn`t even notice the flashes of light the soft and tender kiss lasted long and we only pulled back to breath,with my forehead resting against his I whispered;"I love you Yuuto,I always did and will always do..."

**The end, I hope you liked my story and sorry if you didn`t**


End file.
